pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Rani, The Dark Princess
The Dark Princess is a parasetic being who has set up her home inside Katrina. Similarly to her Mother, she is powered by the darkness within her host. Her real name is Rani, but only those who she can trust can learn her real name. Appearence She appears to be in two forms. The first form is as K, but with total black coloration. She chooses to be in this form when her Mother is and sometyimes, she uses this to play about with people. She can also appear as a human, which is what she perceives K to look like if she was human. This form is reserved for when she can spread her influence around. RP History The Dark Princess first appeared in K's Backstory when she was laid as a spore by the Dark Queen inside of K's body, to sprout at a future date. The spore eventually sprouted and caused the Dark Princess to be born and to take control. This nearly killed K, until the spore was removed. However, the Dark Princess's influence did not leave K. Instead, she went dormant. She next appeared in The Search for K as the primary antagonist. In the opening salvo, she takes control of K's body and blasts Paige into the harbour by using Flamber as a weapon. She seduced Flamber and took him in as her love slave. There, she displays surprisingly civil tendancies such as her cooking skills as well as her ferocious side when she slept with Flamber, creating Xander as a result. Knowing that Sheebop wants to save Flamber, the three set out to Celadon City to kill Sheebop, Paige and Ayane! As they raid Ayane's house, The Dark Princess begins to attack Sheebop, trying to beat her to death. She tells Xander to help her out, but he refuses, causing the Dark Princess to turn on Xander, beating him almost to death. The Dark Princess is eventually defeated when Ayane floors The Dark Princess, with Paige's help. After that, K took control of her body and fled. She then made a string of short, meaningless appearences with no purpose. However, she kidnapped Flamber again and, this time, forced the creation of Elizabeth! After noticing that Elizabeth is happy with Flamber and Sheebop, she leaves them be with the promise that she'll return if Elizabeth wants her. She later appeared in The Swardeca acting on her promise. She calmed Elizabeth down and decided to always be there for Elizabeth if she wants her. She also became friends with Sheebop at that time, even revealing her true name of Rani for the first time. Powers She is a weaker version of her Mother as she can use all of her powers, including shadow hiding and darkness feeding but to a weaker degree. Unlike her mother, she is able to enter the bloodstream of her prey and corrupt them by corrupting the heart. The Dark Princess is also capable of lightly influencing her targets to do her dirty work for her. When she is doing this, her host or targets are evil and speak in a cruel and manipulative way. However, she is vulnerable when she's doing this as she has expended a significant portion of her energy. Quotes (In K's Backstory, debut line) "As long as I reign, you'll never see your little Katrina again!" (In The Search for K, to Flamber) "Come to bed, darling. I want a child and this is the time..." (In an unnamed RP, to Vanessa) "I may be young, but I am dangerous!" Trivia *The Dark Princess awakens when K gets angry *The Dark Princess is actually uninterested in causing harm to K *Technically, K was in control in The Search for K, but the Dark Princess was influencing her *The Dark Princess has had two children, but only one of those are technically hers. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs made by Paigelena